Total Drama Supernatural
by NaboosGothGirl
Summary: 16 Campers will be told they have weird powers and are forced to live with each other in a grotty old boarding school. I will make up my own host but chef will be in this story


KK hi!!!!

NABOO'S GOTH GIRL (formerly GothicVampire15) IS BACK! And i've become so bored that I'm gonna do one of these thingy's!

**TOTAL DRAMA SUPERNATURAL!  
we are gonna have 16 campers (8 boys and 8 girls) all competing with various different yet weird powers! WOO HOO, i will be adding my own OC but she won't win (PROMISE!)**

******You can have ANY setreotype you want the stranger the better!**

**So I need 7 more girls and 8 boys; there will be romances and i will try to make everyone happy! It's gonna be set in a creepy boarding school where they will be put through their paces doing stupid chalenges!  
**(Note: DON'T KILL ME IF I SPELL WRONG I'M ON HOLIDAY!)

APPLICATION:

Basics-  
First Name:

Last Name:

Nickname (If any):

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

Supernatural ability:

**Apperance-  
Skin tone:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Hair (style and colour):**

**Height:**

**Bulid:**

**Other( Piercings, Tattoos, scars ect.):**

**  
****Clothes-  
Everyday:**

**Formal:**

**PJ's:**

**Swimwear:**

**Accesories:**

******  
Personality-  
Past:**

**How do they act around friends:**

**How do they act around enimies:**

**How do they act around the other campers:**

**What do they like?:**

**What do they dislike?:**

**What are their talents?:**

**What are their hobbies?:**

**Phobia?:**

**Why?:**

**What are their strong points?:**

**What are their weak points?:**

**Paired up?:**

**If so with who?:**

**How do they flirt?:**

**What are their family/friends like?:**

**Do they swear?:**

**  
OK THEN THERE IS APP FORM AND HERE IS MY OC!**

**

* * *

**

**First Name:** Lexi

**Second Name:** Newman

**Nickname:** Gothika

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 16

**Stereotype:** The Goth

**Supernatural power:** power over dark energy

**Skin tone:** Pale

**Eye colour**: Geryish blue and oriental

**Hair (style and colour):** Short and choppy black hair cut in an emo style, straight with one eye covered with red and white streaks in

**Height:** 5ft 10''

**Build:** curvy yet slim

**Other(Piercing, Tatoo's ect.):** A teardrop surrounded by thorns on her right wrist and both ears pierced with little pentagram earrings.

**Everyday**: A black iron fist wishbone top with black pistriped trousers and a pair of ankle length biker boots

**Formal:** A long black dress with elbow length gloves and little black heels

**PJ's: **A black t-shirt with 'The Mighty Boosh' across the chest and a pair of black shorts

**Swimwear**: A black two piece bikini

**Acessories:** red and black arm warmers and black wristband with everyday

**Past:** Was sent to a private boarding school where she studied martial arts and developed a strange obbsession with black magik. She has a few dark friends who in everyone else's eyes are freaks but stand by whatever Lexi does weather it be stupid or clever. She has never had a boyfriend because she was considered too scary for them. Also whenever she is afraid she will blow something up without knowing it

**How do they act around friends:** Nice and confident and laughs a lot

**How do they act around enimies?:** Denfensive and will yell at them

**How do they act around the other campers**: quiet and scared and doesn't talk much

**What do they like?**: The Mighty Boosh, Ju Jitsu, drawing, manga, gothic stuff, Maralyin Manson, Black magik

**What do they dislike:** Chavs, preppy things, bright colours

**What are their talents?**: Ju Jitsu, drawing, singing and black magik

**What are their hobbies?:** Ju jitsu and drawing and reading.

**Phobia:** Being left alone

**Why?**: Her family left one day when she was 14 and never came back, after turning on the news found out they had died in a car crash

**What are their strong points:** determined and nice when you get to know her, makes friends easily

**What are their weak points?:** Over emotional and gets scared easily

**Paired up?:** Yes

**With who?:** Another Goth/Punk/Emo boy who will look after her and tell her its ok

**How do they flirt?**: Stay quiet and blush and only tells one person on the island who she trusts the most

**What are their family and friends like?:** Family is dead but her friends are sweet and really nice to the people they want to be nice to

**Does your character swear?:** Yes but mainly in different languages

OK!

I will update when I feel iz ready but the max is gonna be about a week. SO SEND IN THOSE APPS PPL!

L8R NABOO'S GOTH GIRL

P.S. if you do subit vampires (coz trust me there will be a few) I will write them how** I** want, not all Twilight-esque

* * *


End file.
